


Lowlife

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, body struggles, really just descriptions of gore/wounds, subtle reaper76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: you're the highlight of my lowlife
----------------------------
After a new recruit joins Overwatch to save his life, he meets another new recruit who joins Overwatch to save his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the prologue, so don't worry friends. genji will wake up soon enough

Jesse shot up in a cold sweat, grasping for his covers, only to find that he had kicked them off during his fit and they were now in a small pile on the floor. He looked around the room and saw where he was. It gave him a little bit of hope. After what he did to everyone - his friends, his family, and most importantly, his mama - he was hopeful that he could redeem himself.

He promised his commander that he would visit him if he had another nightmare, so he trudged out of bed, not bothering to get dressed besides shrugging into a pair of sweats.

As he wandered down the hall to Reyes’ room, he heard some commotion coming from what seemed like the medbay. He slowly made his way over there, trying to see what was happening.

Morrison was yelling at Reyes that they weren’t about to let another teenager in. That one stung a bit. Jesse wasn’t a teenager anymore. Twenty was barely an adult, but he had been through much more in his life than an average twenty year old.

Jesse was eavesdropping on their conversation, but he could barely hear anything. Morrison and Reyes were about to get in a heated argument when Jesse felt himself get scooped up and thrown over a large shoulder.

Reinhardt set Jesse down and all the soldiers that were gathered there stared at him. Jesse wanted to curl away and hide forever. But Reyes reached out for him, pulling him close with a knowing look. Jesse stayed near Reyes as he tried to see what Angela was doing.

There was a young boy in a small case that appeared to be made of glass. Jesse couldn’t get a good look at him, but he was already interested.

Angela shooed everyone out of the room, and Reyes ruffled Jesse’s hair with a string of Spanish mixed with English that Jesse could tell meant, ‘get to sleep.’

But Jesse couldn’t go back to bed. Not after seeing what was going on. He looked around, unable to move. Angela saw him and sighed, nodding. A sign that he could stay.

Jesse moved closer to the case. The boy’s face was covered in wounds and deep scratches. The rest of his body was too. He was naked, and while Jesse would normally relish in a naked man in front of him, the thought never even crossed his mind this time. Jesse’s eyes raked down the boy’s body, not admiring him, but fearing whatever it was that could have done this to him. Similar deep scratches were across his chest. Ripped up skin along his upper leg was littered with bits of a vibrant green, and Jesse admired briefly what he thought was a snake head at his hip. It must have been some tattoo before all this happened.

His eyes found their way back up to his face. The boy had electric green hair, matching the tattoo at his hip.

As much as he wished he could tell who it was, he simply couldn’t. The boy was too beat up for him to be able to tell. He studied his face very closely, staring at all the wounds and shredded skin, as well as the bumps and swollen patches of skin caused by bruises.

Jesse wanted to stop looking at him. He really did. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Finally, he was offered relief when Angela put her hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room.

He never went back to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day late i'm so sorry i just wanted to make sure it was good enough,,,,

Jesse woke up with a start. He had a nightmare. The same one always. He needed a release. He needed it desperately. After a moment of thought, he knew exactly what that needed.

It had been almost a month since the boy had arrived, and he has been comatose for the entire time. Jesse felt terrible for using him like this, but what else could he do? He was in desperate need of someone.

He sat on a stool beside the bed.

The boy had moved from what Jesse and Reyes referred to as the ‘fish tank’ onto a regular hospital bed. Thanks to Angela’s amazing skills, most of his small wounds were completely healed, but the larger wounds were almost fully healed.

Jesse looked at Angela. “Can you…” He bit his lip. “I just need to talk to him. Is there any way you trust me enough to leave me alone with ‘im?”

Angela stared at him. “Jesse, he’s not awake.”

“I know.” He shook his head, beginning to fiddle with his piercings. “I just-”

“Don’t touch those.” Angela scolded softly. “You know how painful it was for me to disinfect those when you first got here.”

Jess huffed and sat on his hands. “Like I was saying, I just want to talk to him.” He looked stressed, pleading with her and praying it would work.

“He isn’t awake, Jesse.”

“I know he’s not. I really need someone to talk to and I ain’t gonna tell Gabe this shit.”

“What’s wrong, Jesse?” Angela looked concerned.

“I’m stressed, Angie. I need to talk to him.”

Angela looked at him, her face clearly very worried. “Jesse, if something is wrong, you need to tell me.” She cupped his face softly. “You aren’t sleeping, are you?”

Jesse shook his head. “I keep havin’ nightmares.” He mumbled. “I want to talk to him about them because I don’t want no feedback. I just want to talk.”

She nodded. “Alright…” She sighed. “But I’ll be watching you in the cameras.” She warned him.

Jesse nodded. “S’okay.” He shrugged.

She dropped her hand and nodded. “I will offer you feedback if I can find something. Do you want sleeping pills?”

“No. I don’t like being asleep.” Jesse frowned.

Angela nodded again. “Alright. I understand. I will see what I can do. Wave at the cameras if you need anything.”

“Will do.” He replied, looking back to the boy.

He stared at him for long while, studying his every feature. His face was finally healed up enough that Jesse could tell who he was.

Genji Shimada.

Jesse wasn’t sure why anyone would want to kill him. Genji seemed like a great guy. Jesse had already been to Hanamura once with the Rebels, and he had picked up a bunch of magazines that had been printed in English to read since he was hardly allowed out. Genji had been in all of them. Most of the time, it was just modeling photos and an interview, but Jesse liked it all the same. Genji was handsome in all his photos, and Jesse couldn’t help but think that he was no longer handsome, but a strange kind of beautiful.

Jesse took a deep breath. “Hello, new guy. I haven’t been told your name, but I know who you are. You’re Genji Shimada. You look a little different, but Angela is doing a wonderful job of-” He tried to sound formal before giving up. “Aw, fuck it. I ain’t fancy like that. Angela’s doin’ mighty fine. You look like you could wake up any moment, to be real with you.”

He watched Genji’s face for any sign of movement. Maybe he would wake up.

He took a deep breath. “I just...I need a stress outlet. I hope you don’t mind.” He looked at him. “I ain’t gonna touch you. I just want to talk.” Jesse sighed and looked away. “I feel real shitty right now, partner. I’ve been having nightmares like crazy…”

Jesse spoke to the boy for hours, telling him about his dreams and how he couldn’t do anything to stop how terrible he felt. The boy offered comfort, even though he wasn’t awake. Just the fact that Jesse could talk it out with someone who wouldn’t judge him made him thrilled.

This went on for another month. Jesse would sneak into the medbay at night, knowing Angela was monitoring him with cameras, but he would still talk. He figured Angela couldn’t hear him.

“So, I had the dream about my mama again.” Jesse frowned, looking down at the boy. “She wasn’t in it as much as normal, but I still ended up shootin’ her as usual. Red eyes and everythin.’ I dunno know why this happens. I ain’t never even thought about shootin’ mama. She means the world to me. And I-”

The boy grumbled softy.

Jesse froze up. After what felt like forever, he moved over to check on him. He set his fingers on the boy’s neck to check for a pulse.

Deep brown eyes shot open, glaring at him.

Jesse yelped, backing up and running off to find Angela.

He banged on the door loudly. “Angie, he’s awake! He’s awake!” He called loudly.

Angela opened the door to her room, staring at him. “I know. I saw.” She grabbed Jesse and hurried to the medbay.

Genji was just laying there. Jesse was sure he probably would have ran if he could.

“Hello, Genji. I am Angela.”

Jesse watched as Genji stared at the both of them, his eyes full of terror.

“I am not going to hurt you.” Angela smiled at him. “In fact, I want to save you.” She checked the monitors. “We will make a deal, okay?”

Genji was still just staring at them.

Angela smiled at him again. “You cannot live tethered to this machine forever. Well, you could if you wanted to, I suppose.” She shook her head. “I will give you your life back, if you help us. You are a Shimada. And we need some of your secrets.”

Jesse saw Genji just barely nod.

Angela went on. “We need your help. Will you accept the offer?” She smiled. “I like the idea. I think it will work just fine.”

Genji nodded again, this time more visible.

“Do you accept?”

Jesse watched in terror as Genji struggled to speak. Jesse couldn’t imagine how awful it must have been to be able to barely move and speak. He wanted to look away. He really wanted it. But he couldn’t.  
Genji finally let out a soft, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also unbeta'd so please if anyone wants to do that, that would be great
> 
> also if anyone wants to make art of this(i'm hopeful okay) i'd be completely flattered omg


	3. Chapter 3

After another month, Jesse was finally allowed to see Genji again. He was anxious about it, but very excited. He couldn’t wait. Genji was, according to Angela, entirely healed physically.

So Angela set him up to help him heal mentally.

“What the hell does that mean?” Jesse looked at Angela, confused.

“Treat him like a normal teenage human being, even though he’s...mostly metal and synthetic skin. And don’t ask what he looks like under the mask. I know you have already seen it, but he asked for a mask because he doesn’t like the way he looks now.”

Jesse nodded. “Alright. I guess I can do that.”

“However…”

Jesse groaned, knowing he was about to get his ear chewed off.

“When I said ‘treat him like a normal teenager,’ I didn’t mean that you can hit on him. Do not hit on him. Please.”

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but Angela cut him off.

“I know you better than you think, Jesse. I went on the first mission you had with you. When we were camped out in that bar, watching the target. I saw you flirting with about ten different people.”

“I was just tryna’ have fun.” Jesse mumbled. “You know how awful Jack can be? I can’t believe Gabe made me go with him. He’s not even Blackwatch!”

Angela sighed. “Jesse, this is serious. Don’t try to flirt with him.”

Jesse huffed, but nodded. “Okay. I wasn’t planning on it, just so you know.”

She nodded. “Alright. Follow me.”

Jesse followed Angela into another room of the medbay. He was almost blinded by a harsh light reflection from metal. Jesse blinked when the metal moved.

It was an omnic, or so Jesse supposed. The being waved.

“Hello, Jesse.”

Jesse snapped to full attention, staring at it.

“It’s not rude to stare Jesse. Genji was being polite.”

“That’s Genji?” Jesse frowned, causing him to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs. “Sorry. You look great, Genji.”

“I know I look different.” He sighed. “I am happy to be alive.”

His voice sounded so insincere that it made Jesse wanted to hold him. It was heartbreaking to hear someone not want to be around anymore.

Angela turned to go to her desk. “Jesse, show Genji around the base. Thank you.”

Jesse nodded, holding a hand out to Genji. He could tell Angela was staring at him, so he dropped his hand, instead just asking him to follow him.

After a few short seconds, Genji moved towards him. Jesse smiled softly at him, though he was staring into Genji’s faceplate, not sure if there was even something beneath it. Angela had mentioned that there was something below, but he was in no rush to ask.

“This here is the entrance.” He looked at him. “It ain’t much, just the main entrance.” He shrugged. “Don’t know why we have it.”

Genji simply nodded.

“And this is the kitchen. I reckon you won’t be eatin’ much, but-”

“I eat. I have some human features.”

Jesse nodded. “Well then. I reckon you’ll be in here a lot then.” He shrugged. “I’m in there a lot, so maybe we’ll see each other.”

Genji nodded. “I will be eating in my room alone.”

Jesse frowned. “Oh. Uh, okay…” He frowned. “Well, okay then. I guess that’s fine.”

Genji turned his head away.

“Well, let’s keep moving.” He took Genji’s hand. The feeling was odd; Genji’s hand was a bit softer than Jesse had expected. It wasn’t entirely metal. His palm felt soft, like it had a light layer of mesh over the skin. Jesse had never felt synthetic skin before, though, so he just assumed that was normal.

Jesse ignored the feeling and dropped Genji’s hand. He continued the tour, showing him everything.

“This here is my room.” He patted on the door marked with a small name plate reading ‘McCree, J.’ Jesse smiled at Genji. “I’m with Blackwatch, but Morrison wants me to stay with the members of Overwatch since I’m so young.” He rolled his eyes. “He babies me too much, and I ain’t even his. Reyes is in charge of me.”

Genji remained expressionless, as he made no sign of emotion as far as Jesse could tell.

“You come here whenever you want, okay? My door is usually open when I’m inside. But if it ain’t, don’t come in.”

Genji nodded.

After that, he showed Genji to his room and looked around it. It was the same size as Jesse’s, but it looked much bigger than his own given there wasn’t clothes thrown around the place. There were a few of Genji’s belongings set up around the room. He assumed Angela had set some things up.

After a few moments, Genji cleared his throat.

Jesse looked at him. “Yes?”

“You are staring.”

“I like your room.” Jesse looked away, tipping his hat to cover his face, wishing he hadn’t been caught staring.

Genji nodded. “I like it too. Angela did a very good job.”

“Yeah. She did. She’s great.”

Genji shrugged. “I guess.”

Jesse stared at him, almost gawking. This woman had just saved Genji’s life and he had the audacity to guess that she was okay? Jesse could hardly believe it.

He wouldn’t believe it. There was no way Genji was that ungrateful. It had to be something else.

As Jesse left the room, he swore to himself that he would truly do what Angela asked him to do. He would help heal Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that i couldn't post this sooner. the internet went down at my campus and i couldn't get this up.
> 
> again, message me if you're interested in being a beta.
> 
> also again, art is always welcome! you don't even need to ask, but if you do make art, link me to it so i can see!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhh i'm not a big fan of this chapter. sorry it took so long to get out. it's mostly filler because i wanted a little fluff before the bomb drop next chapter

Jesse couldn’t get enough of him. Every day he found himself thinking more and more about Genji. It slowly went from him wanting to understand Genji’s predicament more, to him embarrassingly being head over heels for him.

It all started one day when Fareeha took two water guns that Angela had gotten her for her birthday, spun them around her fingers and yelled, “Cheers love!”  
And Genji laughed.

Jesse felt his heart speed up at the sound of that. He too laughed, as seeing the young girl teasingly imitate the woman she looked up to was so pure and amusing to him.

He couldn’t help but stare at him. It was the most amazing and beautiful sound he had ever heard, aside from his mama’s singing voice.

Jesse pulled Fareeha close while Lena nearly collapsed laughing.

“You do that better than I do, love.” She grinned.

Fareeha beamed. “Thank you.”

That had been about a few weeks after Jesse had been assigned to help Genji.

A month or so after he heard Genji laugh, he heard it again. That time, it was caused by Jesse himself.

“Jesse, do what I told you.” Gabe leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “I didn’t invite Jack here to watch you fuck up.”

Jesse sighed, grumbling to himself before turning to shoot at the target bots. He nailed all six head shots before turning and jumping in the air.

Apparently the action was quite amusing, as it made Genji laugh. Jesse had almost forgotten that he was even there, as he was too focused on impressing Gabe.

After a moment, he was laughing as well. That only caused Genji to laugh even more, which made him extremely happy.

“Cut it out, Romeo.” Gabe looked at Jesse.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Look who’s talking, jefe.”

Gabe frowned, looking away.

Jesse took that as a silent victory and looked back at Genji. He wanted to know if he was still smiling under that mask.

\----------

“You called?” Jesse popped his head into Gabe’s office.

“Yes. Sit down.”

He did as he was told, a bit nervous. He had been missing a lot of shots lately, and he was worried he would get in trouble for it.

“I’ve noticed that your performance has been a bit...down lately.” He frowned.

Jesse swallowed hard. “Uh, yessir. I’ve noticed it too.”

“I think it has something to do with that weapon of yours.” He looked at him.

“Oh.” Jesse blinked, pulling the gun out. “Maybe. What do you think I should do?”

“Come with me.” Gabe carried a box with him to the practice range.

Genji and Lena were there, racing each other to the other side of the floor. Jesse was happy that Genji was getting along with someone other than himself, but even then, he wasn’t sure if Genji was enjoying himself, or if it was more of a serious thing for him. It was impossible to tell.

“Vaquero.” Gabe snapped his fingers under Jesse’s nose.

“Sorry.” Jesse looked at him. “I’m sorry for zoning out.”

“You were watching Shimada.”

Jesse turned red. “No way.”

He sighed. “We will discuss that later. Right now, I have something else for you.” He held out the box.

Jesse carefully opened it. His eyes widened as he stared down the gun. It was easily the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He carefully reached for it, taking it out and holding it. He held it in his left hand, aiming for one of the bots.

“Not loaded yet.” Gabe chuckled.

“I know that.” He frowned. “I was just testing it out.”

“Have at it, vaquero.”

\----------

A few months later, Jesse invited Genji to hang out and watch a movie in the lounge during a moment of peace where they didn’t have to fight. He was surprised that Genji had accepted his offer.

When Genji arrived, Jesse’s face lit up. “Hey! Glad you made it.”

“What are we watching?”

“Well, I was hopin’ you’d be able to pick it.” He grinned. “I made popcorn and got some soda and some other snacks.”  
Genji nodded.

“I...uh, I don’t know if you want to eat or not but-”

“I trust you, Jesse.” Genji reached back behind his neck.

There was a soft click before Jesse saw him. He looked rough. The skin of his face had healed, but the scarring was extremely bad. His eyes were nearly bloodshot, and at this point, his hair was no longer green. It was a dark black color, and it made his skin stand out. His entire lower jaw was a dark grey synthetic skin. Jesse couldn’t look away. He was too entranced.

“Look away.” Genji’s voice was soft.

Jesse blinked. “Hmm? Oh, uh, sorry.” He looked down.

“I know it’s terrible.”

“No, no. You look great, Genji. Please don’t be hard on yourself.” Jesse shook his head.

Genji sighed, moving to sit down.

Jesse sat beside him. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I really didn’t mean to. I won’t talk about your looks if you-”

“Say it again.” He mumbled, looking up at him. “Tell me what you feel about it. Be honest.”

Jesse gulped, a bit nervous. “I...I think you look beautiful, Genji. I won’t lie to you, it is a little bit...different. But it’s not bad. It’s really not that bad. I can get used to it. In fact, I’d like to get used to it.”

Genji looked away, hurriedly shoving some popcorn into his mouth and getting up to look at the movies Jesse had brought.

Jesse sighed, looking down at the floor. He grabbed a can of soda and drank it quickly.

Genji sat back down after he put the movie in, sitting with his legs crossed. Jesse looked over at him and smiled. Genji really did look good to him, despite all the scars.

“You know, Genj, I hate to sound cheesy, but your looks aren’t the most important thing, you know?”

Genji glanced at him.

“This is cliche, I know, but I care about you as a person and the way you look isn’t going to make me care any less about you.”

Genji nodded, setting a hand on Jesse’s lightly. “Thank you.”

Jesse looked at their hands, a bit shocked.

Genji pulled his hand away and stared at the television screen.

They were silent for a very long time before Genji spoke up.

“Thank you for inviting me to hang out. I am not invited out at all, and I needed someone to relax with.”

Jesse lit up. “Anytime, darlin,’ honest. If you need a friend, let me know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading! i will probably get chapter 1 up around 10.7 or 10.8, maybe even earlier if i'm lucky!
> 
> also this first chapter is unbeta'd because it's just the prologue, but let me know if you would be interested beta-ing!


End file.
